


49 Days|Oikawa Tooru x Reader|Haikyuu!!

by SpicyEmoChild



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 49 Days AU, Aged-Up Character(s), Arranged Marriage, Cheating Iwaizumi, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fanfiction, First story, Jealous Oikawa Tooru, Korean Drama - Freeform, Near Death, Oblivious Iwaizumi Hajime, Originally Posted on Wattpad, Pro Volleyball Player Oikawa Tooru, Probably missing some tags, Protective Iwaizumi Hajime, Reader-Insert, Relationship(s), aged-up iwaizumi, aged-up oikawa tooru, backstabbing friends, cliche korean drama scenes, haikyuu!! - Freeform, some cross-over characters, whoopsies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-02-05 23:52:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12805119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyEmoChild/pseuds/SpicyEmoChild
Summary: (Y/n) (L/n) was enjoying absolute bliss as she was about to marry her fiancé but her perfect life is shattered when she gets into a car accident that leaves her in a coma. She is given a second chance at life by a person called The Scheduler, but it comes with a condition: she has to find three people outside of her family who would cry genuine tears for her. In order to do this, she borrows the body of Irimi Kaya, a part-time employee at a convenience store for 49 days.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heyy.. So uhh.. this is my first story here and i'm nervous as to how this will turn out!  
> I hope you enjoy this story!
> 
> Pardon my grammar~  
> English is not my mother tongue so it might be bad~
> 
> Sorry..
> 
> This story is based on the korean drama 49 Days. I don't own the drama nor do I own Haikyuu!! or the characters.

# Chapter 1

Amanda walked into the bathroom. Her head was throbbing. It felt as though it would split in two. She rubbed her temples but the headache persisted. She didn't bother to knock. No one was up at this time.

Amanda couldn't pinpoint the exact reason why her head felt this way. Maybe it was the strange rotten smell wafting in the air. An iron-like smell was emitting from the shower. Curious, Amanda shuffled as close as she dared to. Lifting her hand to the shower curtains, Amanda grabbed the curtain and pulled it to the side.

She stood shakily for a couple seconds, her stomach churning, her eyes closed. She repeatedly opened and closed the curtain hoping for the sight to disappear and be a part of her imagination but to no avail. She wanted to shrink and crawl back into bed. To forget about the gruesome sight in front of her.

She didn't cry. She couldn't cry, what would crying over her sisters body do?

Not crying seemed an impossible task to her. The fear-stricken female climbed in and sat down on her sisters lap as she always used to do, only her whole body was beginning to shake. She shook until she could hardly see, and her headache was getting worse and worse. The blood, the blood... it wouldn't go away. She shut her eyes and it was still there, pasted on the insides of her lids.

She chocked back a sob. Her trembling hands covering her face. This can't be real. Unable to fathom the situation, she shakingly got out of the bathtub. A wave of nausea hit her and she rushed to the toilet.

About half an hour later, she got up, washed her face and trudged her way to her room. Wanting to sleep the pain away thinking that her sisters pale body would disappear and it would all just be a dream.

***.*.*.*.**

_Thump_

Hunter doubled over in pain. Tears violently flowed down her cheeks soaking the hospital sheet layed on her. Laying in the bed, the pain was clear on her face. It was unbearable. She screamed every five seconds, hoping the baby would shoot out easily. Though, that wasn't the case. Hunter tried breathing exercises like the midwife suggested, yet, still, the contractions continued to wear her down.

Around her, nurses were getting ready to help give new life. Nurse after nurse raced in and out of the room bringing in different instruments.

Then, like a tsunami of feels, it came. A gush of water came out of her body, causing Hunter, and her partner Jason, to shriek.

"It's time," the doctor said. "Hunter, I'm going to need you to push."

And she listened... She pushed and pushed long and hard. An hour past before they made progress. The head finally showed. To Hunter, the pain resembled a watermelon being pushed through a hole the size of a peanut. Good thing she wasn't having twins.

"I want to throw up," Hunter said. Her body was hot, heavy and in pain. She felt like this nightmare would never end. It was as if she had gone to hell and back, made a u-turn back because she had dropped a coin and went back out through the fire that had continued to blaze her skin. Yes, this moment was supposed to be sweet and memorable, except it wasn't. Hunter wanted all the agonizing to end. Right here. Right now.

Everyone hovered around her like wild animals. She needed space. She needed air. "Get this thing out of me!" she shouted, squeezing her husband's hand tightly. If the baby didn't leave her body soon, she might faint.

"Keep pushing, you're almost there," the doctor reminded her.

She screamed, still heaving and pushing steadily. Jason put his hand on her left leg and squeezed her hand tight with his other hand. All his affection and love radiating from the way her held on to her and stroked her strawberry-colored hair.

"It's fine, all you need to do is keep breathing. Just keep pushing. Don't quit now or all of this was for nothing."

They went on like this for a while. Breathing, chanting, and pushing. It was a repeated cycle. Hunter, felt drowsy. Who knew how long she had left to continue on like this.

Half the baby exited Hunter's body and the doctor was able to pull out the rest of the body.

Immediately after the doctor cut the cord from around her neck, the crying baby girl was put on Hunter's chest. Jason stood close, smiling.

"I love you," Hunter said, looking deep into the baby's eyes.

***.*.*.***

In the nighty atmosphere, somewhere on the edge of a really tall building, hazel eyes glanced over the city. The cold winter air brushed his arm but caused no reaction.

Perché gli esseri umani devono essere così drammatico? È fastidioso. **[1]**

Brushing the thought away, he strummed his guitar playing a familiar tune. Reminiscing past events a small smile graced his lips.

Ci vediamo presto. Lo prometto. **[2]**

~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Why do humans have to be so dramatic? It's annoying.  
> [2] See you soon. I promise.
> 
>  
> 
> The characters used in the prologue aren't in any way related to the main characters of the story itself. Except the last part. It's very related to the story ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the new chapter :-)
> 
> Sorry if it's not that interesting..  
> I'm still trying to learn how to write properly with like... descriptive words and such ;-;
> 
> I'll learn :)

"Oh no! What are we going to do now?" Panic permeated the soon to be bride. (L/N) (Y/N) turned to one of her best friends, Hitoka Yachi, hyperventilating. There had been an accident which caused the entire car population in that street to be put on pause. In the distance you could hear furious car horns beeping.

"Ya-chan! Do something! At this rate we're going to be late for the engagement party!" True to her nickname, crybaby, tears brimmed at the edge of her eyes proving the aptness.In a slim fit wedding dress, (Y/N) mumbled incoherent things while fidgeting around the car seat. 

"Get out."

"W-what?" Yachi stared at her best friend, a serious aura surrounding her. Looking at the situation at hand, Yachi figured that there was nothing else they could do but walk to the engagement party.

"Did I stutter? I said get out."  
~

 _Those boys can't retrieve blocked balls and their receives still need work._ A picture of an orangey-haired boy wearing training gear was picked up. Chocolate brown eyes ogled at the picture. _He quickly and decisively gauges distance and the point of impact. If I remember correctly this boy is a first year wing spiker._

The picture was laid on the desk. The volleyball coach dragged his hand across his chocolate brown hair and leaned back into the chair sighing. Various pictures of different individuals wearing the same uniform were sprawled across the desk.

_The whole team is good, great even. But the question is, which one will I put on the line?_

Lost in thought, Oikawa Tooru didn't notice his elder walk into the room. With a smile on his old wrinkly face and an elegant black suit in his right hand, Naoi Manabu stood in front of Oikawa's desk.

"Here, wear this."

Oikawa sat up straight, glanced at the suit and slumped back onto the chair. "Man-chan," he stretched each syllable, "you want me to wear that?"

Manabu rolled his eyes, "You big baby. You're supposed to wear it because it's an engagement party." The man baby pouted and stretched in his chair. Looking like a starfish, he threw his legs over the armrest.

"If it's an engagement party why do I have to-"

"Go upstairs and put it on. You're going to be late." The dark aura emitting from the old man scared Oikawa to the point where he wanted to pee his pants.

"Yes sir"

Oikawa squeaked, grabbed the suit and ran upstairs tripping on the way.

~

The fish market was booming with business. There were various stalls on both sides of the street all selling different kinds of rotten smelling fish. Just passing through this side of town would be hell. The noxious raw-seafood smells wafting through the air. The loud manly voices of the vendors. There was nothing pleasant-smelling or good looking in that area.

All was peaceful (except for the loudness) in the area.

"Bride-to-be coming through! Move people!" Except that.

Yachi shoved people out the way trying to make space for the bride and her two best friends to pass. Some people shot her rude looks (and comments) while others just whipped out their phones and stared at them in amusement.

Kiyoko, while having (Y/N)'s arm over her shoulder, threw half-hearted apologies to the crowd. She had no time to apologize to each and every person who was subjected to Yachi's actions.

The trio weaved through the crowd miraculously making it through in one piece without being stopped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo... There it is!  
> Thank you so much if you read all the way to the end~ 
> 
> Constructive criticism is always welcome
> 
> Yeah... so... bye :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whoops... This chapter is looooong overdue... sorry it's short..

"We're in front of the engagement hall now, mother. We'll be there in 10 minutes, tops." Hanging up the call, Yachi replaced her phone back into her pocket. Using her free hand she lifted up the part of the now brown-ish dress that was dragging behind collecting dirt. "Let's go! We're almost there!"

Once the engagement hall appeared in its full glory, excitement filled the trio's eyes. Brimming with happiness, the bride ignored the ever growing pain in her ankle and increased her pace.

Speeding up to the building, (Y/N) giggled. Her blood was pumped full of energy and she couldn't contain it. Letting go of her friends she decided to run on her own. Seeing the building slowly growing closer her smile grew. Feeling like a child again, she skipped towards it waving her arms around.

Yachi and Kiyoko stared at the child-like adult in disbelief. Was she serious?! "You cannot be skipping at a time like this!"

"Why? It's fun-"

Snap!

(Y/N) fell to her knees. Her eyes widened like a deer. With her palms on the ground she looked at Yachi, then at Kiyoko. "How... how bad is it?"

Glancing at the injury, Kiyoko looked at her. "Uhh... It's... not that bad... Right, Yachi?"

"..." Yachi was stuck. She didn't know what to do. How could such bad luck struck at a time like this!

"The heel is completely out. There is no way you could fix it." Silence.

"..."

The broken shoes were replaced with fresh new black flats. Kiyoko held the broken shoes in her right hand and helped the bride up. "Ki-chan... are you sure? I could just walk without them"

"I'm sure. Now let's go. We're late."

~

A white Audi pulled up to the front doors of the hotel. Opening the door a polished black shoe dramatically stepped out the car followed by another less-polished shoe. Oikawa looked up at the building and brushed off imaginary dirt off his shoulder. He fixed his tie and walked up to the door. He gave the valet boy his keys and flashed the young boy an award-winning smile.

Oikawa stood in front of the building feeling nervous. I hope I'm not late.

He looked down and noticed a huge smudge of dirt on his shoe. Feeling disgusted at it, he wiped it off on his dress pants also leaving a huge smudge of dirt on his pants.

Checking if anything was out of place, he walked up to the building into the event with his head held high.


End file.
